mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
La Pucelle
La Pucelle (ラ・ピュセル), also known under his real name Souta Kishibe (岸辺颯太), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. He is one of the few male Magical Girls. He is Snow White's childhood friend and a boy who plays soccer. Appearance La Pucelle Human Form.jpg|La Pucelle's human form, Souta Kishibe La Pucelle_full.png|La Pucelle La Pucelle CD.png|La Pucelle (Drama DC) Human As a human, Souta Kishibe is a boy that has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange hoodie and blue pants. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, La Pucelle has short, dirty blonde hair. She wears a black clip in her hair, with golden accents and white lace around the edge. She also has light brown slit pupil eyes and small dark navy horns. La Pucelle wears a navy blue ribbon tied around her neck, with a bow on the back. It is attached with white lace to her golden dragon knight armor. Personality Souta Kishibe is both a and a soccer-boy, but he prefers Magical Girls. However, he has to hide this fact, as he is afraid of being labeled a pervert. Despite this, he desires to attend real life meetings with other Otakus and talk about their hobbies. He is bad at handling his feelings, as Magicaloid 44 was easily able to see that he has a crush on someone. He also gets embarrassed whenever he is called by his old nickname, "Sou-Chan." As a Magical Girl, he displays a calm and proud demeanor. He is very selfless, always putting others above himself. When the elimination game and the killings began, while he admitted that he was afraid, he managed to remain calm and put up a good face in front of Snow White. In battle, he likewise remains calm and always thinks of what is the best move to make next. Magic To alter the mass and size of his sword at will. La Pucelle possesses a special sword whose normal size is length of 1 meter and width of 40 centimeters, and it cannot be physically damaged by a normal magical girl's arm strength. The length and size of the sword can be adjusted at will, and it seemingly has no upper or lower bounds. The sword comes with a sheath, whose size can also be altered. La Pucelle does not need to be holding the sword for her to be able to change its size. As long as the sword is within her sight, she's able to affect its size regardless. Special Item(s) La Pucelle's Sword: La Pucelle's unique weapon. It is attached to her from belt to shoulder. Its size can be changed by La Pucelle's magic. Relationships Snow White Snow White and La Pucelle were childhood friends. After Snow White becomes a Magical Girl, La Pucelle can tell immediately that she was Koyuki. La Pucelle decides to mentor Snow White, becomes her partner, and even vows to protect Snow White. Sister Nana Sister Nana was La Pucelle's mentor. Yumenoshima Genopsycho La Pucelle and Genopsycho met while at a meeting for Magical Girl enthusiasts. Melville La Pucelle and Melville met while at a meeting for Magical Girl enthusiasts. Palette Canossa Miso Soup Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, La Pucelle ranked #8. *In Fanbook 1, La Pucelle has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 2/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Potential: 3/5 *"La Pucelle" is French for "The Maid", a nickname attributed to . *As a Human, Kishibe Souta has a height of 163 cm as of 19th August 2016. While his Magical Girl form has a height of 169 cm as of 12th September 2016. This information is found in the TV anime book "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters